1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for testing performance of hardware elements in a computer system. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and method that tests performance of hardware elements within the computer system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Access to disk storage systems, or storage media, is necessary to support both read and write operations in a computer system. Different factors are employed for assessment of performance of the computer, including throughput, e.g. megabytes per second, and I/O operations per second. However, it is recognized in the art that performance is a difficult measurement to attain. More specifically, performance may be based upon the software or hardware, or on a combination of the hardware and software. Accordingly, there may be an issue with compatibility associated with the combination of the hardware and software that affects performance measurement.
With respect to the computer hardware assessing associated performance, there is an issue of a direct assessment. More specifically, hardware is generally not a single element within the system, but is in communication with adapters, controllers, etc. To assess performance of a select hardware element, this element needs to have some form of isolation or direct communication with an assessment tool. Otherwise, the performance being assessed cannot be directly correlated with a single computer hardware element.